P***y On My Mind
Plot Andrew Brauer's version of Kendrick Lamar's "Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe" featuring Simon, Michael, and Emma. Rating: TV-MA *Strong Sexual Content *Graphic Language *Adult Content Characters *Simon *Michael *Emma Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe Instrumental Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe Music Video Play either video in a different window to fully experience the song. Transcript (Hook) Simon & Emma: I ain't no Sinner. Simon & Emma: Who is probably gonna say again. Simon & Emma: God don't know me. Simon & Emma: God don't know me. Simon & Emma: He won't understand. Simon & Emma: Tonight I can't be alone. Simon & Emma: Pussy On My Mind. Simon & Emma: Pussy On My Mind. Simon: I can feel her energy from two planets away. Simon: I got the drinks I got the music I will Share it cause today I got that... Simon: Pussy On My Mind. (Repeat 4x) (Verse 1) Michael: Look inside of my pants and you can find dick and maybe get hitched. Michael: Look inside of your pants and you can find blood and maybe get pissed. Michael: I've got the feeling. Michael: I've got the skills down now. Michael: I knew it wasn't dangerous. Michael: I can say I like a challenge and you to me is pleasure. Michael: You don't know pleasure. Michael: How can I paint this picture. Michael: When the color blinds all of ya. Michael: Fell on my bed and I woke with a bitch. Michael: Another mistake not living on my crotch. Michael: Buried on top of my sleeve is a bitch. Michael: I can't admit that it did look like you. Michael: Why you present every making of sex? Michael: Tell Me your purpose is shitty again. Michael: But even a small penis can break a bed. Michael: Even a small penis can break a bed. (Hook) Simon: I can feel the changes. Simon: I can feel the new chicks around me just wanna get crazy. Simon: You can see that my bitches found me put them in stages. Simon: To them that's amazing. Simon: To me that's a quick fuck, with no disrespect we'll say... Simon: I am a villan. Simon: Who is probably going to sin again. Simon: God don't know me. Simon: God don't know me. Simon: He won't understand. Simon: Tonight I can't be alone. Simon: Pussy On My Mind. Simon: Pussy On My Mind. Simon: I can feel her energy from two planets away. Simon: I got the drinks I got the music I will Share it cause today I got that... Simon: Pussy On My Mind. (Repeat 4x) (Verse 2) Michael: I'm trying to keep you alive to tell you the feeling we have is no love. Michael: You trying to keep it alive and only co-sign what you love. Michael: We're looking right past ya. Michael: We live in a world, you live in a world on two different asses. Michael: I live in a world, we're living behind a mirror. Michael: I know what you scared of, the feeling of sex and the love inferior. Michael: This sex is vital, we know you had to. Michael: This sex is vital, we know you had to. Michael: Die in a pitiful pain, tell me a text and a vain. Michael: Is way more believable, give me a reasonable gain. Michael: Rather a pitiful name, I'll let the people know. Michael: This is something you can blame. Michael: On yourselves you can remain, stuck on the clock. Michael: Ima break out and then hide every cock Michael: Ima break out and then hide every cock. (Hook) Simon: I can feel the changes. Simon: I can feel the new chicks around me just wanna get crazy. Simon: You can see that my bitches found me put them in stages. Simon: To them that's amazing. Simon: To me that's a quick fuck, with no disrespect we'll say... Emma: I am a human. Emma: Who's gonna want a say again. Emma: You don't know me. Emma: You don't know me. Emma: Guys just won't understand. Emma: Tonight I can't be alone. Emma: Pussy On His Mind. Emma: Pussy On His Mind. Emma: I can feel your energy from three planets away. Emma: I got my drink I got the music I will Share it cause today he's got that... Emma: Pussy On His Mind. (Repeat 4x) (Bridge) Simon & Emma: You ain't heard a sex song like this in sometime. Simon & Emma: Don't you see the large size. Simon & Emma: And they waiting on Simon like the 1st and the 31st. Simon & Emma: 6s in the air I can see you are - 9ing. Simon & Emma: Hide your feelings, hide your feelings do what you're suppose to do. Simon & Emma: I'll take you're boyfriend and put that penis on the pedestal. Emma: Pussy On His Mind (Repeat 2x) Emma: Walk out the door and they scream titties please. Emma: My new year's resolution is to stop all of pollution. Emma: Talk too motherfucking much, I got my drink I got my music Emma: They say - Pussy On My Mind Simon & Emma: Pussy On My Mind (Repeat 3x) P***y On My Mind.jpg|Simon, Michael, and Emma Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:Rap songs Category:Lightshow